Alerte à Beach Plage!
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Le soleil, la mer, les beau mecs, les filles et bien sûr le centre de sauvetage serpentard avec Draco Malfoy comme chef de qoi passer un bon été! Minie fic de trois chaps! délir à ne pas prendre au sérieux, Slash


**ALERTE à BEACH PLAGE !**

**Rating** : euh NC-17 pour dernier chapitre chaud bouillant !

**Couple** : Harry/Draco ça change pas beaucoup !

**Genre** : Parodie qui mixe amour gloire et beauté pour le niveau globale et Alerte à Malibu !

**Note de moua** : Euh ne pas tuer Zoo ! Juste une minie fic de vacances d'été au hapitre deux déjà presque fini et au chap trois très lemoneux ! Donc enjoy et surtout n'en voulez pas à l'auteur qui n'a jamais ou qui ne s'en souvient avoir vu un épisode d'Alerte ! Vouala !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Beach plage. Le paradis des surfeurs, pin-ups de plage, bronzeur ou bronzeuses, amateur de sable fin dorés et de mer bleue turquoise à l'écume parfaitement blanche. Il ne fallait pas oublier le ciel qui se confondait avec la mer tellement il était pur.

Un ciel sans nuage.

On n'en trouvait qu'à Beach plage.

Le soleil, les mecs torses nus aux abdos parfaitement dessinés, aux biceps gonflé à bloque, aux muscles saillants et à la peau brillante de l'huile corporel dont-ils s'étaient enduit et les filles bien sûr, aux formes parfaites, à la peu dorée pour ne pas dire carbonisée et aux maillots très, très… comment dire… et bien, grâce à ces bikinis le Nechi ne gagnerait pas grand chose sur le textile tellement il y en avait peu.

Enfin, quand on était bien formé à quoi bon le cacher !

Donc il y avait des filles qui roulaient du fessier, qu'elles avaient bien musclé et taillé, comme les mecs jouaient des muscles, roulant des épaules et bien sûr du soleil !

Pour un peu on on aurait chanté : « Y a du soleil et des nanas nananinana on va s'en fourrer jusque là nananinana… » mais on était à Beach plage et à Beach plage on ne chantait pas de chansons ringardes, à Beach plage tout était parfait.

De toute manière dans le continent du Sun la méchanceté, la ringardise et autres tard n'existait pas. Tout le monde était beau, tout le monde était gent… hum reprenons !

Le continent du Sun était parfait en tout point de vu. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du continent de Rain mais c'est une autre histoire en plus il n'y avait pas de centre de sauvetage Serpentard dans le continent de Rain.

Et oui la vie devait être bien dur pour les rainais ! Ne pas avoir de délicieux sauveur en string ou en boxer de bain qui moulait abusivement les parties génitales des plus beaux mâles reproducteur du coin. Ces mêmes strings ou caleçon étaient d'un beau vert émeraude.

Ils auraient pu –auraient dû- être rouge bien évidemment pour être plus voyant mais soyons logique les sauveteurs et sauteuses Serpentard n'étaient vraiment là pour sauver des vies et puis ils étaient déjà bien assez voyant naturellement.

La vraie raison de ce choix de couleur venait du sauveur en chef Draco Malfoy, qui avait crié à corps et à cris que le rouge ne saillait pas du tout à son teint de blond légèrement carbonisé par le soleil tapant. La directrice des costumes, car il y en avait une, n'avait pas pu résister à ce blond canon et… canon.

Draco Malfoy était la bombe de Beach plage.

Grand, dans les alentours d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, musclé avec art, il fallait imaginer une goutte d'eau glissant le long d'un de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessiné pour continuer sa course le long de sa rangé d'abdominaux en béton et pour finir par se perdre dans l'élastique de son boxer de plage très étroit qui lui moulait adorablement son fessier.

Il était blond, ses cheveux étaient si clair qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour de l'or blanc, son bronzage s'accordait parfaitement à son teint logiquement pâle et il aimait à rouler des mécaniques pour faire fondre les filles.

C'était d'ailleurs hilarant quand on savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus gay que lui. Mais Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy directeur de plusieurs salle de musculation dans le Sun, était **le** tombeur de Beach plage et se devait de tenir son image.

Souvent, pour ne pas dire toute les cinq minutes, il mouillait ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils restent arrière et ce la jouait : « Moréale, parce que je suis beau. »

En dehors de son look, qui était étudié au deux centième près, il fallait avouer, et remettre à César ce qui appartenait à Draco, que le blond était très bon nageur.

Enfin cela valait mieux quand on était sauveteur.

Remarquez, quand on regardait l'équipe de choc du centre de sauvetage Serpantard on pouvait ce poser la question.

Il comptait cinq membres dont le blond, surnommé le tombeur. Deux filles et trois garçons.

La sous chef se nommait Pansy Parkinson et sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, tant que cela avait moins de trente ans, un compte en banque bien remplit et une tête de mannequin colgate. Elle était de taille moyen, la ligne parfaite et les seins re-fais et archi re-fais, les fesses ayant subis une série très importante de liposuccion et de rehaussement.

Sa chevelure blond des blé dansait dans le vent quand elle courait, c'est à dire rarement, et elle criait en souriant de ses lèvres à la Donald féminin exposant deux belles rangées de dents blanches éclatante et parfaite : « Fauréale, parce que je suis refaite. » Elle le ponctuait toujours par un clin d'œil sexy.

Pansy était la blonde du groupe, toujours un rire sur aigu à faire entendre. Elle avait une obsession, mis à par sa silhouette, ses ongles. Elle se promenait toujours avec une lime à ongles en argent massif.

À chaque fois qu'elle avait une minutes, toutes les deux minutes, il fallait lui laisser le temps de draguer aussi, elle sortait sa lime du décolleté de son maillot une pièce, qui était d'ailleurs très décolleté aussi bien devant que derrière, et retaillait ses ongles peints en un rouge criard.

Elle avait aussi un accent lourd et traînant qui n'allait pas avec sa voix aiguë.

C'était une piètre nageuse, mais elle ne se baignait jamais de peur de massacré sa permanente et sa coloration signé Fauréale. Elle ne devait sa place qu'à Draco et à son père, le premier étant un ami d'enfance, il se demandait souvent comment il avait fait pour la supporter mais aussi si elle n'était pas une des cause de son homosexualité, le second étant me propriétaire de la plage de Beach plage.

Il y avait ensuite Millicent Bulstrode qui était une passionné de planche à voile. Elle était la championne du Sun et espérait bien devenir championne du monde. Elle était déjà bien plus évoluée que sa coéquipière. C'était pas encore ça mais le cas était moins critique.

C'était une grande brune aux formes généreusement refaite qui aimait l'eau et la planche à voile. Dans sa vie il y avait son métier, où elle expliquait aux peu de personnes qu'elle sauvait le rudiment rigoureux de la planche à voile, et la planche à voile.

Bref elle était vraiment passionné de planche à voile.

Pour les hommes, après Draco et c'était dur de passer derrière lui, se trouvait Blaise Zabini.

C'était un jeune homme brun au charme fou venant tout droit d'un pays de Rain. Bizarrement il n'était ni repoussant, ni complètement ringard, ni débile…

Cela avait pratiquement terrorisé les Sunniens. Mais à présent ils pensaient, étaient persuadés, que le brun avait utilisé, avec exagération et outrance, la chirurgie esthétique.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Chacun de ses muscles, pectoraux, abdominaux, cuisses, fessier, tout était d'origine. Enfin travaillé. Il faisait quatre heures de body-building chaque jour et était pratiquement aussi beau que Draco.

Il avait un charme, un charisme qui faisait tombé la plus part des filles. Un petit sourire charmeur et une peau naturellement tanné. L'homme était un beau morceau.

Mais voilà, il n'était pas Draco.

Il nageait assez bien, roulait bravissimo des muscles mais il ne possédait pas cette petite touche, ce petit je ne sais quoi qui caractérisait le blond.

Le faite qu'il soit à cent pour cent hétéro jouait peut être. Il tombait fille sur fille et couchait là où il pouvait. Il aimait aussi le surf, les rouleaux, les sensations, les filles qui l'encourageaient.

Il restait Vincent Crabe pour qui les snacks de Beach plage étaient les meilleurs. C'était une masse de muscle. Une chance qu'il soit un fan de musculation et que la graisse et le sucre qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de journée fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Malheureusement pour les yeux des plagistes, sa masse musculaire était celle d'un body-buildeur super entraîné aux muscles hyper développés dégoulinant de bronzage et d'huile d'entretient corporelle.

Il n'était là que pour paraître sur la plage, s'exposer aux regards, malheureusement, admiratif de certaines pin-ups qui se pendent à son cou et à ses bras, pouvant porter plus de dix filles.

C'était aussi un ami de Draco.

Le blond se posait définitivement des questions sur ses connaissances.

* * *

Il faisait beau comme toujours en cette fin d'après midi. Le Beach volley battait son plein, les mecs passaient dans les rangées bien ordonnées de chaire fraîche aux formes siliconées, les rouleaux parfaits faisaient le plaisir des surfeurs et l'écume blanche venait fouetter les plages.

Et le centre de Sauvetage Serpentard était en plein temps mort.

Pas la moindre petite noyade, pas le moindre incident en mer. Peut être que les filles se risquait moins en mer de peur de se casser un ongle.

En parlant d'ongle, Pansy venait de s'en fendre un et elle était totalement horrifiée. Elle s'afférait avec sa lime risquant de l'user jusqu'à la corde.

Crabe lui dégustait un hot dog sauce menthe et cerise, une pince de Tabasco et deux doigts de sauce tomate alors qu'une demi-douzaine à ses pieds tâtaient chacun de ses muscles gonflés.

Blaise draguait, le sourire dentifrice aux lèvres et à la mâchoire – il devait en avoir des crampes.

Milli, elle, répertoriait toutes les planches à voiles existantes.

Et Draco fouillait le trémolo des vagues à travers ses jumelles. Il soupirait souvent, le regard désolé, rejetant en arrière des mèches de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

L'action lui manquait, il aimait jouer les héros du dimanche.

Le directeur de centre était venu leur rendre sa visite hebdomadaire.

Severus Snape était un homme aux cheveux noir long et fin ramené en catogan sur sa nuque fine. Il était grand et possédait une musculature sèche et un bronzage parfait. Il avait un regard qui vous transperçait jusqu'au fin fond de votre âme et un nez d'aigle royale.

C'était un vieil ami de Lucius Malfoy, ainsi que son amant de longue date. Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco, ce la coulait douce avec un jeune homme de deux fois moins que son âge sur un yacht.

Il s'était assuré que tout tournait en rond puis était allé retrouver son Lulu en Su-sucre dans le hamman de Beach plage.

Draco poussa un nouveau soupire. Même une noyade de chien lui aurait suffit. Sauf s'il s'agissait de caniche ou de chiwawa. Il avait en horreur ses bestioles dont sa mère raffolait. Traumatisme de gosse.

Alors qu'il allait reposer ses jumelles, des cris se firent entendre : « Un homme à la mer, un homme à la mer ! » Ce qui, quand en était à la plage, était légèrement normale.

Le Tombeur de Beach plage vérifia quand même. Il vit, au loin, une silhouette se débattre contre les courants déchaînés.

Ne faisant ni une, ni deux, ni trois, ni rien du tout, il se saisit de son body bore vert datant un peu, cria la fameuse phrase de la pub barbine alerte à Malibu : « Un homme à la mer, il faut le sauver », couru sur la plage où grillait des gens comme des steaks, se jeta dans l'eau se moquant pas mal de l'hydrocution que cela aurait pu lui causer.

Pansy et les autres étaient resté impassible.

La blonde releva la tête un quart de seconde et dit : « Mon ongle est sauvé. » Les autres applaudirent.

Draco pendant ce temps se battait contre les vagues déchaînées et déferlantes, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son body bore - on se demandait d'ailleurs comment il faisait car il y avait de sacré rouleau et que le body bore était un peu ridicule face à eux.

Enfin, après maints mouvement de pieds et de bras il arriva au niveau de ce qui semblait être un homme. Celui-ci, à bout de force, commençait à entamer une descente vers les profondeurs obscure du fond de l'océan.

Draco plongea alors, sa coiffure était déjà foutue et son maillot plein de sel. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tire vers la surface.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour le ramener au rivage, où attendait, haletant, la moitié de la plage.

On l'aida à traîner le corps sur le sable alors qu'on l'applaudissait tel une sauveteur, qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Quand la brume d'autosatisfaction eu quitté son cerveau, cela lui fallut deux bonnes minutes, il fit s'écarter les gens et débuta un bouche à bouche humide et salée comme c'était si souvent le cas lors des sauvetage en mer.

Tout le monde priait, l'auteur surtout et en deuxième position les lecteur qui voulait leur lemon, pour la vie du pauvre noyé, qui était, comme tout le monde le sais déjà, le deuxième héros de cette histoire.

Au bout de quelques longues et pénibles minutes d'attente, l'homme commença à se réveiller, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait ingéré sur le blond qui l'avait sauvé.

C'est alors que Draco le vit, il ne l'avait pas regardé avant préférant ne pas voir la tête de celui à qui il allait devoir faire du bouche à bouche, même dans le continent du Sun on ne savait jamais.

Il était beau, aux cheveux corbeau. De belles lèvres rouges cerise et pleines ornaient son visage ainsi qu'un nez droit et deux merveilleuses émeraudes en guise de prunelles.

Le Tombeur ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elles s'accordaient parfaitement à son propre maillot.

Ses muscles étaient un model de beauté et de perfection. Un artiste avait dû passer par là , ou de bonnes séance d'abdos tout les jours.

Il avait des jambes fuselées et agréable au regard.

Il ne manquait plus que ses fesses et il serait parfait, un ange tombé du ciel.

Et ses gouttes qui coulaient outrageusement le long de son torse !

La respiration de Draco s'était pratiquement suspendu devant un tel spectacle.

Pratiquement parce qu'il tenait à la vie et pour avoir le chance de pouvoir mettre cet adonis dans son lit.

Le jeune homme toussa puis plongea ses yeux superbe de son sauveur et lui dit d'une voix grave et modelé :

« Mon sauveur, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! »

Devant un discourt si parfaitement descriptif Draco resta muet et se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

Le jeune homme lui sourit radieusement .

Le cœur de Draco qui faisait déjà du surf sur la vague de l'amôur entreprit un trois cent soixante degré sans crise cardiaque à la clé.

L'ange reprit :

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier ! Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi ce soir au beach bar ? On y fait de délicieux cocktail ! »

Draco hocha vivement de la tête qu'il avait au paradis.

L'inconnu lui sourit à nouveau, lui envoyant un éclair scintillant. Il se leva ensuite, secouant le sable qui s'était collé à lui :

« Vous n'aurez qu'à demander Harry Potter, le patron saura où me trouver. Merci encore ! »

Et sur un dernier sourire à se décrocher la mâchoire il se tourna et entrepris de quitter la plage.

Draco ne pu que laisser échapper un gémissement de contentement.

Il avait un fessier de rêve. Rebondit et semblant étroit, musclé et serré. Humm le pied !

Il était beau, il devait être riche.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il était riche, à Beach plage mettre riche te beau ensemble était un pléonasme. (sûrement à cause du coût des opérations chirurgicale)

Alors que corps de dieux et fesses d'ange disparaissait, le blond se dit que cela allait être bien dur de patienter jusqu'à ce soir. Il aurait largement le temps de décider de sa tenue.

Encore que…

À suivre…

* * *

Fini le premier chap ! Comment vous avez trouvez ? Reviews ? éè vous plait ! Euh sinon, histoire écrite pour décompressé après avoir vu Les guerre des mondes, film que je n'ai pas franchement apprécié ! Feuille à trouvé ça marrant, chacun ses goût hein !

Donc à dans moins une semaine pour le suite, à mon retour de vacances :D Zoo happy !

Un petit commentaire ? C'est rapide et gratuit !

Zoo


End file.
